Memories of Guilt
by crzyboutInu
Summary: Ever heard of the saying everything happens for a reason, but what about it happening and not even knowing why until it hits you in the face. Well for Kagome her life is turned upside down when her life in the feudal era is ended and all she knew is lost.


Ok well this story just kind of came to me. And I have muses now yay. Three cheers for me. well anyway they are

Fraje: Hi everyone!

and

Vee: yeah Go me!

CrzybI: ok ok lets get on with the first chapter please enjoy and remember I do not own the characters but I do own the plot.

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and rain fell from the skies in a torrent of violence threatening to flood the very ground it landed on.

Alone in her room Kagome followed the weathers actions and let the storm inside of her rage as she fought the overpowering feeling to cry.

'Why?' she thought 'why me?'

She had no where else to go. No one to turn to they were all dead. They didn't leave forcefully they all died for her. Only one thought ran through her mind 'why?' they left her she needed them why couldn't they understand. She blamed herself if only she weren't so weak. She could have saved them she could have done something.

The anguish and guilt was rushing through her mind. "No" came her slight moan "I don't want to remember please why cant I just forget…please… why do my memories haunt me why?" she sobbed out 'it's not fair I didn't ask for them to die why?...Why?...Why?...'

"WHY!" She cried out "I don't want to be alone please come back please I can't be alone anymore no…NO….**NO!**" The images began to play in her head starting with when she first went down the well. She saw Inuyasha pinned to the tree then she saw herself meeting Miroku, Shippo and her beloved sister figure Sango they were all smiling at her

"No, go away, please I want to forget" No matter how much she begged the memories came they wouldn't stop until the end what she considered the end of her life the end of her love the end of her friends the end of her sanity. She then saw as she fought beside her friends gathering the shikon shards. A menacing face briefly flashed through her mind red eyes and long black hair he was smiling at her, mocking her grief

"Naraku" she hissed the only emotion was her pure hatred of him it was his fault his… his … his. No it wasn't him he only helped out on their demise. They didn't have to save her she would have gladly taken the fall but she had to live she had to fulfill her destiny.

She couldn't die even if she wanted to they wouldn't let her she couldn't have even tried. She couldn't do anything but look on as they died one by one. She can still hear their cries of sorrow and anguish in her ears. The memories came at a faster rate flashing images of their travels, obstacles, battles, and their many victories until she saw their only defeat.

The picture that would always remain engraved in her mind never to give her peace. They were all dead. Torn to pieces. The Jewel of Four souls had been completed but not by them. The evil one called Naraku had completed it by taking the shikon jewel shards of the lifeless bodies of her dear friend Koga and then Sango's brother Kohaku.

Kagome shivered at the thought of the innocent little boy being used as a tool for so long and of Sango's hope for him to be returned to her only for him to be slaughtered in front of her own eyes. They were lured to Naraku by the jewel. She should have known it was a trap she should have known. He took the shards from her and completed the Jewel.

**_Flashback _**

_"No" Kagome screamed as she felt the jewel shards leave her hand "Inuyasha, get the jewel shards quick you must hurry before he completes the jewel." But her words came too late as Naraku's menacing laugh filled the clearing. Everyone turned to look at him as he absorbed the now complete jewel. "Ku ku ku I now have the power of the Shikon no Tama and it will only take a moment for it to completely absorb my demonic aura." _

_Naraku sneered at them all. A frantic Kagome had to something anything 'that's it I have to use my miko powers to draw the Shikon out of his body' she thought. Everything seemed so clear until a little voice asked her where she was going to get enough power to do that. 'there is one way' she thought 'I have to use my life energy if giving up my life means saving them I will do it' _

_**End Flashback**_

'No, no, no, this didn't have to happen I would have been fine' Kagome thought one last time before falling asleep in her bed to only dream about the past.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

The alarm clock went off waking Kagome from her dreams and bringing her back to reality. "oh, that's right school starts today" Kagome said to herself "The first day of my college life will soon begin." She said with a smile ' it's the least I could do just by going on with my life. Right?' she thought as she prepared herself for the day ahead ' I mean I have to keep strong for them' with a nod of her head she agreed with herself as she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.

Once Kagome got to her school she headed off to her first class of that day. 'man, why did I have to major in history again?' She asked herselfas she made her way to the building ' oh yeah because I'm good at it' "Oh man why do I always have to talk to myself all the time and actually answer myself in my head man, hey this is it….Yay I found my room three cheers for me"

Kagome yelled out in triumph onlyto stopwhen a arrogant voice behind her said "Well, duh its not that hard to miss considering it is a whole building." When Kagome turned around to give this person a piece of her mind what she saw made her gasp. A man with silver hair and amber colored eyes waslookingat her

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she said in disbelief.

dun dun dun, what will happen next, is it really Inuyasha, what really happened to Kagome, where's the Shikon Jewel, and finally the most important question of all. Will I get any reviews. Hmm we may never know. Just kidding. Don't worry I have high hopes for this fic. I will update regularly, as long as can at least.

Ok till then review and enjoy this wonderful website where everyone can be a writer. over and out.


End file.
